fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Moonlight!
|katakana = ラブライブ！ムーンライト!|direct = Harmony|epis = 13|op = Issho ni Kagayaite iru|ed = Hoshi no Melody|image = Stardust llm.png|imgsize = 300px}} is a Love Live ''fanseries created by ''CureRay. It centers around nine girls from Hokkyokusei Academy trying to win Love Live! Plot See: Love Live! Moonlight! episodes Hokkyokusei Academy is a beautiful school in the middle of a small town... that's about to close down. Lately, few students have been interested in enrolling. So, a second year at the academy, Akiyama Kohaku, decides to take things into her own hands. She, along with her two best friends Fujioka Mai and Kimura Shiori, starts a project to get more people interested in the school. Together they form an unit, Stardust... their story's about to begin! Characters Stardust : Kohaku is a second year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's an energetic, lively girl, who has a talent of bringing people together. However, she's easily angered, and can quite selfish at times. Her theme colour is orange, and she is the leader of SPARK.''' She's also the leader of Stardust. : Mai is a second year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's a fairly calm, graceful girl, who grew up in a traditional Japanese family. She's kind, however she's also naive, quiet, and worries a lot. Her theme colour is pink, and she's a member of Lumiere. She's the lyricist for Stardust. : Shiori is a second year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's intelligent, and doesn't speak much. She comes off as cold, and only really talks to Kohaku and Mai (her two best friends from childhood) at first. However, she is quite soft hearted inside and deeply cares for the whole unit. Her theme colour is black, and she's a member of Evermore. She's the composer for Stardust. : Yumi is a first year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's an athletic girl, who's naturally curious about the world around her. However, she's reckless, and stubborn. Her theme colour is yellow. and she's a member of SPARK and Stardust. : Ami is a first year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's a kind, creative girl, who loves to sing. However, she's shy, clumsy, and lacks self confidence. Her theme colour is white, and she's a member of SPARK and Stardust. : Yuuna is a first year as Hokkyokusei Academy. She's a free spirited girl, who believes rules were only made to be broken. She tends to speak her mind, and is independent However, she's honest, and loyal. Her theme colour is purple, and she's a member of Evermore. She does the choreography for Stardust. : Tsubasa is a third year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's quite childish, and enjoys making others smile. However, she's immature, and can't handle responsibility. She can also take serious things as jokes at times. Her theme colour is red, and she's the leader of Evermore and a member of Stardust. : Suzume is a third year at Hokkyokusei Academy. She's a quiet girl, who is fairly serious. She tends to keep her emotions hidden, but deep down she can quite sensitive. She believes in fairy tales, and often looks for the magic in life, although as she's grown older she's stopped doing that so much. Her theme colour is green, and she's a member of Lumiere. She's the costume designer of Stardust. : Umeko is a third year at Hokkyokusei Academy, and the student council president. She's a serious, mature girl, however she is quite girly deep inside. She's the "onee-sama" of the group. Her theme colour is blue, and she's he leader of Lumiere. She;s also a member of Stardust. Locations Music Trivia Gallery stardust llm.png|Stardust, in their outfits for their first single. Stardust.png|Stardust, created on ''Kisekae LLML Preview.png|The first preview of the series Kohaku new profile.png|Kohaku's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Mai new profile.png|Mai's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Shiori new profile.png|Shiori's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Yumi new profile.png|Yumi's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Ami new profile.png|Ami's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Yuuna new profile.png|Yuuna's new appearance, made on Glitter Cure Tsubasa new profile.png|Tsubasa's new profile, created on Glitter Cure Suzume new profile.png|Suzume's new profile, created on Glitter Cure Umeko new profile.png|Umeko's new appearance, created on Glitter Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Love Live! series Category:Love Live! Moonlight!